Dreams
by Dallas365
Summary: 3 months ago, on the day of my 16th birthday, the dreams as well as the nightmares began. They always involved 2 people: me and an 18 year old male I had never met. His name was Sebastian- Bash for short. In the dreams, I loved him and he loved me. Except the dreams didn't feel like dreams. They all felt like memories. Especially the ones in which we were murdered.


**Now, I know what you're thinking. What is this girl doing posting yet another story when she has all these others to continue. Well I'm sorry! The idea just splurged into my mind and I had to get it out. Besides, doing things like this helps me kill my writer's block. But, no matter how irritated with me you are, please review/comment/whatever. I know. I'm just dreadful. Enjoy :) **

Chapter One

Since my 16th birthday, I've been plagued by dreams involving the same people every night. Some of the dreams are good, the other half are bad. In the nightmares, we are always being chased by an unknown predator. By we, I mean the main cast of my dreams. Myself and an 18 year old male. His name was Sebastian, but I called him Bash. I had never met him, but I knew every single detail of his life and I was in love with him. My dream self loved him and it felt so real that I was beginning to love Bash when I was awake too. Within 3 months, the dreams came to a head with real life and I was meeting a real Sebastian. A real Bash. He wasn't just a male in my dreams that I had imagined. Our instant attraction was undeniable, and it wasn't long before I found that he shared every dream I'd had.

Within hours of first meeting, Bash and I realized that we were destined. In every life time, we would find one another. Forces would always try to pull us apart and keep us apart, but we would always find a way. Our love was so strong, it stretched on forever, never fading, only becoming stronger as the years went by. This is our story. We started off happy, but it wasn't fated to last long. The forces that kept us apart the first time conspired to do so once again. They surrounded us and we were never safe. We would never be safe. This is the story of how I died. This is the story of how my true love died. We died together. On the same day. At the same time. Just like we were fated to until we could escape from the ranks. Each situation was different, but the ending results would always be the same.

This is my and Bash's story and this is the story of how we died.

* * *

_The wind pushed me back as I ran, freezing my bones and numbing my body. For whatever reason, the world was also against me trying to escape. Relentlessly, I struggled forward, knowing that I needed to put as much space as possible between me and the person that I was running from. My surroundings zoomed past me, yet I could still tell my location. I was in the market, near the castle, but not close enough to be safe. Even when I arrived at the castle, it was foolish to think that I would actually be safe. My enemies were within those walls also. There was no sanctuary for a Queen. For me, there was only a male whom I trusted with my life. I loved him and he was the world to me. To the end, we would protect each other. I smiled to myself despite the danger that I was in- that we were in._

_Suddenly, my head began to spin and I had to slow down. I knew the end was coming, but for now I had enough time. The wind blew through me as soon as I stopped moving. The logical part of me told me to keep going, but the deeper part, the instinct, told me to stay. As usual, I listened to instinct. Of course, I knew I shouldn't. After all, listening to my instincts is what had gotten me into this mess in the first place. Then again, instincts also translated into what my heart wanted. My heart, my body, every part of me, wanted Bash. I wanted to be with Bash. Being without him was like walking around in a desert lost. Besides, nothing could keep us apart. No matter what we did, we would always end up together. One could say that it was written in the stars. _

_Behind me, I felt the presence of someone and I whipped around. Standing there, breathing hard, was an all too familiar face with brilliant blue eyes. His dark head of brown hair flew in the wind. "Bash!" I yelped, letting out a strangled cry. I ran to him and kissed him fiercely, as if we might never see one another again. _

_He hugged me tightly, fearing the moment that he would have to let go. "We're almost to the castle," he whispered, his mouth close to my ear. _

_I shivered violently and he felt it, "I'm scared Bash. You know as well as I do that the castle is no sanctuary for us. Not anymore." _

_Bash pulled back, cupping my face with both his hands. Looking deep into my eyes, he said, "We are going to make it Mary. We will."_

_A tear escaped from my eye and trailed down my face, "We never make it Bash. We're doomed all because of me. I love you so much, it hurts, but this love is what causes everything bad to happen. It'll keep happening!" I was becoming hysterical. _

"_Mary," Bash said softly. "Look at me. It's not our fault. I love you too and it hurts me more when I'm not near you. I don't regret anything that has happened. No matter what, nothing could change my feelings for you. We will find each other again. Just like last time." _

"_I know, but Bash, have we no hope? Are we forever doomed to the same fate as lifetimes stack up on us? Are we to never have our happy ending? I want to grow old with you. I want to have children with you," I confessed to him, becoming increasingly nervous. _

"_One day. Keep hope, but at least we have these moments. I would rather take these for eternity than nothing at all," Bash said. He kissed me gently before pulling away, gripping my hand in his, "We should go." _

"_Wait," I said. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I shivered, feeling another's nearing presence. "We need to hide. It's too late." Bash nodded, his face pale._

_We rushed behind an overturned carrier wagon because it was the only thing that would be good enough to obscure the both of us from one's view. Moments ago, I had been scared- worried for Bash's life, but now I felt at peace. Suddenly, our eminent death didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was our love for one another. The love that enveloped us erased all my fear. Everything was going to be alright as long as we were together. It didn't matter that we would soon die because I knew that sometime soon we would find each other again. Just like we had the first time. I was at peace with my fate because Bash was with me. With him, we could face anything. Together, we were invincible and no matter what anyone did, we would be together forever. That was something we'd vowed to one another long ago. _

_My breathing steadied and my heart slowed to the normal beat. I looked into his bright blue eyes and took his warm hand in mine. His concerned face softened to pure love and he seemed to calm down too. We would go out with a bang like always. I mouthed the words 'I love you' as the sounds of footsteps came closer. Bash took me into a bear hug and I nestled my head into his chest. "I will love you forever Mary," he whispered. _

"_And I you. I love you eternally Bash," I whispered back. I couldn't put into words how much I loved him._

_The wagon groaned as our attackers moved it and then it was gone, being thrown to the other side of the market place. Our once close friend hovered over us, an evil grin twisting his features. By now, one would think that we had learned our lesson, but to trust was in our nature. That was one of the things that would never change. Our once trusted friend would be our murderer. He looked down at us as he drew his sword, his face a cold and expressionless mask. Together, Bash and I stood up, looking at our blonde haired enemy._

"_I should have known it was you," Bash told him. _

_Our attacker gave a dry laugh, "You never will know it's me. You wouldn't suspect me." It was true that we never suspected him and it was the mistake we would make every time. _

"_Please," I stepped forward, "You still have a chance. We all do. It doesn't have to end this way." _

_For a moment, his grip loosened on his sword, and I had hope. "No, I ran out of chances long ago," he replied, raising his sword. _

_I shook my head sadly and turned to my love, "I'm sorry Bash." As I continued to gaze into Bash's eyes, I spoke to our attacker, "If you wanted them to, things could have ended differently."_

_With a cry of rage, he pulled Bash away from me. Time froze and reality caught up to me. My heart pounded painfully and felt as if it were being wretched out of my chest. I screamed as the silver sword plunged into Bash's chest. "Bash!" I let out with a strangled cry. I would never be alright with seeing my love die before me. It didn't matter that we would see one another again._

_ I ran to his side, falling to the ground with him, "I love you, Bash. Always. Never forget that." _

_ "I… love you, Mary," he coughed. I leaned over him, brushing his hair away from his face as tears trailed down my cheeks. _

_ Hatred for the murderer surged through me and I jerked my head up to meet his eyes, "Never again will I be fooled by your sweetness. I'll always know of the monster that rots beneath your surface, Francis." _

_I took Bash's clammy hand and held it tight, looking into his dying eyes as my own death hovered over me. When my death came, I barely felt it. _

* * *

My heart pounded in my chest and sweat poured from my brows in buckets. I shot straight up in my bed, the light purple covers a cocoon around my body. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the nightmare. At least, that was what I called them, though I knew they were something more. They felt so vivid, I could believe them to be memories. In fact, I was certain that they were, but that assumption had absolutely no ground. There was no possible that they could be memories because I hadn't been alive during the 15th century and I certainly hadn't been the Queen of Scotland. No, I had been born December 8, 1996. The only similarities between me and the Queen of Scotland was my birthday, our name (both Mary), and our strikingly similar looks. We both had soft hazel eyes and dark black hair, but that didn't mean that we were the same person.

Another thing that scared me about the dreams as well as the nightmares was how I always awoke with something on me or near me. Just recently, I had awakened with a dark red stain on my night shirt directly over my heart. The stain had looked like blood, but I wasn't injured. However, my dream self had been injured. And by injured, I mean that dream me was stabbed through the chest by Francis, the dirty blonde haired male that killed Bash and I. In another dream, I had awakened with flowers braided in my hair. During the dream I'd had on the same night, Bash and I had been on a picnic and I had allowed him to weave a crown of flowers into my hair. In all honesty, it had been quite romantic. Definitely creepy, however, when I came to real life with the same crown of flowers in my black hair.

There had been so many occurrences like that since I had turned 16, 3 months ago. 3 months since I had received the news that sometime I would be moving back to Colorado to live with my mum's close friends. Ever since my dad had died, she wasn't doing too well and know she was sending me away. Tears prickled my eyes as I thought about how my own mom could send me away like this. Granted, she thought it was for the best, but still. We had been doing well on our own, or at least I thought we had been doing okay. Clearly, I was mistaken. Now, mum was sending me to live with people that I hadn't seen since I was 6. That was basically like sending me to live with complete strangers. If I had a choice, I would choose to stay here with her, but the choice had already been made for me and it was too late to complain or protest.

Today was moving day. Of course, I had seen this day coming, but it was still a shock when I was told exactly one week ago that I would be moving today. Sighing, I energetically sprung out of my bed. Where ever my energy was coming from, it was a surprise to me. Perhaps it was from my nightmare that I was so rambunctious. With the flick of my wrist, I flung the light green curtains open, letting the sun shine into every corner of my room. My room, once so personalized to fit me, was now just blue painted walls that held nothing but a teenager's bed. The rest of my things had already been packed away into the moving van the prior day. It was odd seeing the room I had lived in all my life look so empty. The only thing that would remind us that this was once my room was the bed that wouldn't be coming with me to Colorado.

"Mary! Are you ready?" my mother weakly called to me from downstairs. Honestly, I was surprised that she could still shout like that. These past few weeks hadn't been easy for her and now she would be living in this grand house alone. For the thousandth time, I wondered why she was sending me away. That question went unspoken whenever I saw her fragile frame. I couldn't bring myself to ask her something that brought tears to my own eyes when I thought about it.

"Almost," I sighed, hoping my response made it to her ears. Quickly, I changed into the clothes that I had laid out last night before I'd gone to bed. The trip to Colorado would take 5 hours at the least, so I needed to be in comfortable traveling clothes: jeans and a t-shirt. Admittedly, it was my usual style, but traveling gave me an excusable reason for my attire.

Brushing my hair so that it flowed down my back, I wished there was a mirror for me to check my appearance in. To my complete surprise, my mirror had been stored into the moving van also. I had thought that the old antique would be left here, and I was- to some degree- uncomfortable with the mirror going with me. Every so often, the mirror would appear in my dreams. It was making me paranoid. With a jerky movement, I stored the hairbrush in my bag. I grabbed the bag and trotted down the stairs, my sneakers barely making a sound on the wooden steps. At the bottom of the stairs, I found that my mum was waiting for me. She looked up at me with watery eyes and a sad smile that made me want to burst into tears. Again, the question of why my mum was sending me away came to the front of my mind.

"Come here," my mum said, expanding her arms for me to rush into. That's exactly what I did.

"Why are you sending me away?" I asked her between my sniffles.

"Mary, it's simply not safe here for you anymore. You're better off in Colorado. It's for the best," she replied, pulling back so that she could look me in the eye.

"But that doesn't tell me anything. Do you think someone's going to kill me? Or do you… Do you not want me anymore?" I choked out.

A single tear spilled onto my mum's face, "No. I love you and don't you ever forget it. I would love to keep you here, but it's time for you to go. I have a feeling that you know as well as I do that it's not safe here for you anymore."

She was right, of course, I had awoken feeling insecure here. My gut told me that I was no longer safe in my home. "Is someone after me? Are there people after me?" I questioned my mum.

"Never forget who you are. You are Mary Winchester. My daughter whom I love," my mum said, casting her eyes nervously around the room as if searching for hidden observers.

Outside, the driver honked his horn impatiently. "Well, I guess I should go. Bye mum. I love you too," I whispered.

My mum pulled me into one last hug before stepping back, "Goodbye Mary."

I stepped away from her and out the front door, heading away from the house that I had grown up in. Here I was, a 16 year old charging into a new life with strangers. It was something I was completely unprepared for. While our family was rich, we chose to live normal. Meanwhile, my mum's close friend's family lived in the high life. They chose to live prestigiously and that entailed dirty little secrets. They lived life like the royals from the 15th century. Their lifestyle was certainly something that would drown me.

As I stepped away from the life I knew, I was certain that I would return to it. I didn't think that it would be my last time seeing my mum alive and well.

As I stepped away from the life I knew, something inside me shifted. The world I was about to enter was dangerous, but it also held something for me. Or someone.


End file.
